Romeo and Juliet
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Disaat semua harapan musnah, tiba-tiba lelaki bermata emerald datang dengan gagah laksana ksatria. Ini imajinasi Kiku atau... orang itu mirip dengan Arthur?. Parody Romeo and Juliet! Chapter 5 update!
1. The Beginning

_Gupta duduk diam termangu. Menatap sepasang pohon Euchtachius, yang konon adalah pohon penopang dunia itu dengan mata.. yan terkesan meremehkan dibanding sedih. Ia lalu melantunkan sesuatu_

"_Sebentar lagi, sang sukma akan membuka mahkotanya, dan membawa dunia ini kesebuah takdir yang kelam… Tak sadarkah engkau bahwa kedua insan tersebut butuh cinta?."_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers and World series © Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Romeo and Juliet © William Shakespeare**

**Warning : AU, Multichaps, shonen-ai, OOC sangat, misstypo(s), alur tidak jelas—mungkin, some parts is not in the real story, dsb**

**

* * *

**

_Scott Kirkland, kepala keluarga Kirkland, salah satu keluarga bangsawan di Jepang saat itu. Ia sangat serakah, dan melakukan apa saja untuk berkuasa. Termasuk melakukan hal yang satu ini.._

_Yaitu, membunuh seluruh keluarga Honda, keluarga Raja yang telah memimpin Jepang selama berabad-abad lamanya._

"_Bunuh mereka semua! Jangan sisakan satupun dari mereka. Aku ingin kalian membawakanku kepala mereka—terutama sang pewaris takhta, Kiku Honda" perintahnya_

_Ia bahkan membayar pembunuh eropa yang mahsyur akan keahliannya dalam membunuh, Jack The Ripper yang legendaris itu._

"_Yes sir"_

_**~ Romeo and Juliet ~**_

_Dua orang lelaki kecil berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu keluar istana keluarga Honda. Namun, mereka dihentikan oleh Caribinieri—tentara Scott yang terkenal akan kebengisan dan rasa tidak kenal ampunnya. Laki-laki yang berambut coklat hazelnut dan berahoge itu lalu menggandeng lelaki berambut hitam cepak disampingnya, dan menuntunnya pergi._

"_Feliciano-san.." panggil sang lelaki berambut hitam itu "Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa tadi oto-san berlumuran darah?" tanyanya polos_

"_Kiku-sama.. Maaf, tapi kita harus kabur terlebih dahulu. Nanti akan saya jawab" jawab Feliciano. Kiku mengangguk setuju, dan mempercepat lari mereka. Dan—mereka terjepit disebuah teras tidak berpagar. Feliciano langsung memeluk Kiku dan melindunginya, sementara para Caribinieri sudah siap-siap menusukkan tombaknya. _

"_Lenyaplah kalian, serangga busuk penghalang tuan Scott!" teriak Caribinieri tersebut sambil mengarahkan tombaknya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Feliciano berteriak ketakutan dan tidak sengaja terjatuh dari teras tersebut._

"_VEEEE! TOLONG VE ~ LUDWIG VE ~" Feliciano berteriak ketakutan _

"_FELI!" teriak seseorang sembari memegang Feli dan terbang menjauh dari Caribinieri tersebut_

"_Lu.. Ludwig ve ~" Feliciano terdengar bahagia, sementara orang yang dipanggil Ludwig itu hanya memerah. "Nanti saja ngobrolnya, sekarang, kita—dan pasukan penjaga Honda yang tersisa—kabur dulu!. Kita harus menyelamatkan tuan Honda!"_

_Dan mereka melesat pergi—menggunakan naga (atau yang bentuknya lebih ke Pegasus itu) menuju utara._

"_Dasar sial," umpat Scott "Akan kubunuh kau, KIKU HONDA!"_

**~ Romeo and Juliet ~**

**-14 tahun kemudian-**

"Nggh.."

Kiku terbangun dari tidurnya. _'Ah, sepertinya aku mengalami mimpi 'itu' lagi'_ gumamnya. Memang, sudah hampir lebih dari satu minggu ia bermimpi seperti kisah diatas tadi. Kik tidak pernah memperdulikan hal itu, ia hanya berpikir bahwa itu adalah hanya mimpi biasa.

Kiku lalu menyingkirkan selimutnya yang berwarna putih dan ada bulat berwarna merah ditengahnya ke lantai. Setelah itu, Kiku bangkit dan membuka gorden jendelanya. Dapat ia lihat 'pemandangan' dari kota tersebut. Ya, pemandangan orang-orang yang ketakutan dengan Caribinieri yang menjaga jalan-jalan di sepanjang kerajaan Jepang.

"Selamat pagi ve ~. Bagaimana tidurmu?" sapa seorang laki-laki berahoge

"_Ohayou Gozaimasu _Feliciano-san. Tidur saya nyenyak, dan hanya sedikit mimpi buruk" jawab Kiku sambil tersenyum lembut

"Baguslah kalau begitu _otaku bastard. _Sekarang cepat turun dan sarapan!" balas seseorang dari belakang Feli. Itu adalah saudara kembar Feliciano, Lovino Vargas. Dia memang sedikit jutek, namun sebenarnya baik—dan ia juga penggila tomat (walau ia enggan mengakuinya).

"Baiklah Lovino-kun, Feliciano-san, mari kita kebawah" ajak Kiku. Mereka lalu turun menuju lantai satu.

Sesampainya dibawah, Kiku langsung diterpa oleh aktifitas teman-temannya yang selalu dilakukan disaat pagi. Misalnya Ludwig Beillschmidt, yang selalu meminum beer, lalu ada Antonio Fernandez Carriedo yang sedang makan tomatnya sambil bersenandung, ada Francis Bonnefoy, sutradara teater setempat yang berlari-lari sambil telanjang bulat mengejar Bella, wanita yang berasal dari kerajaan Belgia untuk memerankan salah satu tokoh dalam dramanya, dan nanti pasti akan dihentikan oleh Elizaveta Hedervary, dengan cara mementungnya dengan _frying pan_.

"Oh Kiku, kau sudah bangun! Ini makanannya!" seru Elizaveta baru sadar

"Baiklah, terima kasih Elizaveta-san. Nanti saya kasih 'anu' deh" seru Kiku nakal. Elizaveta hanya tertawa nista dan yang lain kebingungan. Jika kalian itu fudanjoshi panutn bangsa, pasti kalian tahu arti 'anu'.

"Hari ini kau ulang tahun yang ke 17 bukan, Kiku?" tanya Antonio

"Yap, makanya kita adakan acara ngumpul-ngumpul sekarang!" balas Elizaveta. Bukannya kalian selalu berkumpul setiap saat ya walau ga ada acara?.

"Betul juga ya, aku sampai lupa" sahut Ludwig, disambut oleh tatapan kecewa Feliciano yang membuat ia merasa bersalah. "Nah, Kiku. Kau mau kado apa?"

"Aku, ingin kalian memberitahukan yang sebenarnya. Tentang Kirkland dan Honda. Kalian bilang tidak ada hubungannya, tapi kenapa aku harus 'menyamar' setiap hari? Pasti karena Scott Kirkland bukan, Ludwig-san?" jawab Kiku _straight to the point_

'_Pufftt..'_ Ludwig tersedak, dan yang lainnya diam mematung. Sepertinya, mereka enggan mengabulkan permintaan Kiku tadi.

"Kenapa? Kalian bilang kalau kalian akan memberitahukan saat aku berumur 17 tahun! Dan sekarang aku sudah tujuh belas!" marah Kiku. OOC sangat.

"Beritahu saja Ludwig, sudah saatnya" saran Francis

Ludwig mengangguk pelan "Baiklah. Nanti malam kita akan pergi kesuatu tempat"

"Hee?"

**~ Romeo and Juliet ~**

"Uh.." keluh seorang lelaki _blonde _beralis tebal sambil melangkah gontai

"Kenape lo? Capek? Kagak _awesome_ amat sih! Ini kan cuma _garden party_! Kagak ada dansa dan semacamnya. Payah lo" cibir temannya yang bermata merah darah sambil menatap temannya yang mendadak muncul laksana hantu itu

"Hahahaha, Arthur Kirkland—Pangeran negeri Jepang yang sekarang—dan beralis tebal—sudah bertambah tua Gil!. Kayaknya kalo dia lengser bakal gua lagi yang gantiin ~" sahut lelaki berkacamata

"Jangan sembarangan Alfred, Gilbert!" hardik Arthur "Lagian, siapa yang bertambah tua, aku hanya agak malas"

"Ma… las?"

"Iya, lusa kan Scott akan mengadakan pesta dansa" kata Arthur menjelaskan "Dan, kakakku memintaku untuk menemani tunanganku berkeliling, kalau tidak, aku akan ditembak"

"Tunangan? Maksudmu Seshilia Zwingly? Ahay ~ Dia cantik banget. Beruntung kau!" puji Gilbert

"Ehem. Sang putra Beillschmidt cemburu" ejek Alfred

"Diam Jones"

"Lalu apa masalahmu Artie? Tinggal menemani saja kan?" tanya Alfred sok polos

"Aku, tidak mencintainya.. entah kenapa" curhat Arthur "Aku tahu, dalam sistem kerajaan tidak ada yang namanya cinta-cintaan. Tapi—"

"Udah ah" potong Alfred sembari menyentil dahi Arthur "Kebanyakan mikir tambah tua kamu, lebih baik jalan-jalan sama sama—Uniporn? Popcorn? Ah, siapa sih namanya?"

"You git" umpat Arthur "Kalau gitu aku permisi dulu deh. Maaf menganggu" dan Arthur lalu melenggang pergi "Dan Alfred, namanya itu U-N-I-C-O-R-N" Alfred tertawa sejenak.

"Nah Gilbert berhubung Kirkland udah pergi, lebih baik kita lanjutkan bisnis kita, aku sudah dapatkan info tentangnya. Tentang adikmu, _Ludwig. _Kepala tentara militer keluarga Honda" seru Alfred sambil tersenyum licik

**~ Romeo and Juliet ~**

"Aku pergi dulu, Antonio-san" seru Kiku dari arah depan pintu

"Pakai wigmu lah ~ Kiku ~" pinta Elizaveta dengan nada memohon "Kau tampak cantik dengan itu. Dan lagi, itu akan membuamu tidak ketahuan. Lagipula—ehem—kalaupakaiitu—ehem—ehem"

"Maaf Elizaveta, tapi aku tak mau. Dan lagipula, aku hanya pergi untuk melukis kok" kata Kiku sambil _sweatdrop_

"Hati-hati ya Kiku" seru Elizaveta sambil melambaikan sapu tangan putih. Halo, dia kan Cuma ingin berjalan-jalan saja, tidak usah lebay deh. Kiku menghela nafas pasrah.

"Lebih baik kemana ya?" tanya Kiku kepada dirinya sendiri

"Apa ke reruntuhan saja? Disana banyak bunga Krisan. Mungkin disana aku akan mendapatkan ide"

Dan setelah setuju akan keputusan dirinya sendiri itu, ia langsung bergegas menuju reruntuhan

**~ Romeo and Juliet ~**

'_Hieeeheehieee'_

"Wowowow Unicorn!" seru Arthur "Tenang… tenang! Kalau kamu bergerak terus nanti aku jatuh"

Unicorn—yang sebenarnya adalah seekor naga atau lebih tepatnya lebih ke Pegasus—itu akhirnya menurut dan diam. Arthur mengelus-elus kepala kuda kesayangannya itu, dan menalikannya ke bekas reruntuhan bangunan terdekat.

Angin sepoi-sepoi tiba-tiba menerpa Arthur, dan mengibaskan rambut _blonde _Arthur yang indah itu. Arthur merasa mengantuk, dan ingin tidur sejenak di hamparan padang bunga Krisan putih tersebut. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi padang tersebut—dan mencari tempat yang pas untuk tidur.

Namun, tiba-tiba mata Arthur terbelalak kaget. Semburat merah juga terlihat diwajahnya.

Mau tahu kenapa? Karena, di depannya, ia sedang melihat seorang pe—laki-laki manis, yang sekarang sedang menatap mata hijaunya. Lelaki itu rambutnya bewarna hitam, kulitnya putih laksana susu, matanya juga coklat—yang menenangkan…

DOKI DOKI Arthur! Kau jatuh cinta!

"Ah.. _sir _Arthur Kirkland. Maaf mengganggu anda, permisi" pemuda itu mengucapkan salam lalu pergi berlari meninggalkan Arthur yang diam mematung.

"Ke.. kenapa?" Arthur terlihat kecewa

**-To Be Continue-**

**

* * *

A/N : Wakakaka.. Hayo siapa yang rikues AsaKiku? *evillaugh*. Well, rencananya sih bikin USUK, tapi ended up bikin AsaKiku. Kalau nanya kenapa harus romeo dan Juliet, karena Mochiyo lagi demen sama William Shakespeare! ALL HAIL SHAKESPEARE! *plak*. Harusnya hamlet, Cuma karena gak ngerti jadinya ya RJ. Story di fic ini, mungkin lebih menjurus ke yang versi animenya dibanding yang original.**

**Kayaknya kepanjangan deh. Review minna-san! Sekalian kasih tahu kalau ini harus dilanjutin, atau dihapus saja :)**


	2. The Truth

**A/N : Ehem, saya uda update lagi. Malah udah bikin beberapa chapter selanjutnya hahaha ~ #plak  
Mochiyo bakal update fic ini kurang lebih seminggu sekali da ~. Dan… chapter ini sedikit lebih ngaco dibanding yang aslinya *sulk*. Anyway, enjoy ~**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia axis powers / world series © Hidekaz Himaruya. Romeo and Juliet © William Shakespeare**

**Warning : AU, parody, OOC (sangat), misstypo(s), shonen-ai, dsb. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**

* * *

**

Kiku berlari meninggalkan pemuda _blonde _yang berada dibelakangnya. Samar-samar, ia dapat mendengar pemuda itu memanggilnya, dan menyuruhnya kembali kesitu. Namun ia enggan, karena mengingat itu adalah seorang _Arthur Kirkland_, pangeran negeri Jepang saat ini.

Kiku semakin mempercepat larinya. Dapat ia rasakan kalau lelaki tadi mengejarnya. Sesekali Kiku menoleh kebelakang, dan didapatinya kalau lelaki itu memang benar mengikutinya. Seketika harinya _deg-degan_. Kikuuu! Sadarlah, ia seorang pangeran! Dan kau adalah…

…Rakyat Jelata. Ya. HANYA rakyat jelata.

'_Kamu bodoh Kiku!' _Kiku terus mengutuki dirinya sendiri

Perlahan-lahan, Kiku semakin menghilang dari pandangan mata

**~ Romeo and Juliet ~**

Gilbert bersandar pada dinding kamarnya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Alfred beberapa waktu yang lalu. Gilbert meletakkan kedua tangannya keatas kepalanya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Nah Gilbert berhubung Kirkland udah pergi, lebih baik kita lanjutkan bisnis kita, aku sudah dapatkan info tentangnya. Tentang adikmu, Ludwig. Kepala tentara militer keluarga Honda" seru Alfred sambil tersenyum licik_

"_Baiklah, informasi apa saja yang sudah kau dapatkan mengenai adikku Al? Kuharap bukan sesuatu yang seperti kemarin" keluh Gilbert sambil meminum sirup maple-nya_

"_Aku telah menemukan lokasi dimana tempat ia berada" ucap Alfred_

_Gilbert tersedak karena kaget "K—kau bilang apa Al? Serius?"_

"_Kau pikir aku bohong?. Kalo gitu nanti aku gak bakal jadi HERO dong!" Alfred kesal, lalu melanjutkan omongannya "Dia ada disebelah barat kerajaan Jepang. Spesifiknya aku tidak tahu, tapi cari saja. Beberapa warga yang kutanya menjawab mereka pernah melihat adikmu itu. Nampaknya, ia melarikan diri bersama keluarga Honda"_

Gilbert mendesah perlahan. Mata merah darahnya itu menatap burung kecil kesayangannya—pemberian Ludwig di hari ulang tahunnya belasan tahun yang lalu. Perlahan namun pasti, air matanya meleleh dan menelusuri pipi mulusnya.

"Ludwig.." panggil Gilbert "Sebentar lagi, aku akan menemukanmu.."

**~ Romeo and Juliet ~**

"Hei Hong" panggil Scott kepada kepala Caribinieri-nya "Aku akan pergi sebentar, suruh Arthur menemuiku jika ia kembali nanti"

Hong mengangguk, dan mempersilahkan dirinya untuk pergi. Scott lalu bangkit dar singgasananya, dan menuju suatu pintu tersembunyi di sudut ruangan, membuka pintunya, dan berjalan kedalam.

_Tap tap tap_

Dan sampailah ia. Ia sekarang berada disuatu taman tersembunyi. Taman itu hampir seluruh daratannya ditutupi oleh danau, dan dipermukaannya tumbuh sepasang pohon _Eustachius _ang menjulang tinggi. Terlihat salah satu pohon tersebut sudah menghitam—alias mati.

"Hei Gupta" panggil Scott kepada seorang penyihir di depannya "Bagaimana keadaan pohon-pohon tersebut?"

Gupta menoleh ke Scott dengan tatapan kosong, lalu menatap kedua pohon _Eustachius _itu lagi "Salah satunya sudah mati, dan sebentar lagi yang satunya lagi akan menyusulnya.."

"Cih" umpat Scott "Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mencegah kematiannya?" tanya raja bengis tersebut

Gupta menghela nafas. "Cinta" begitulah jawabnya singkat

Scott geram dengan perkataan Gupta yang sedikit mengejek, kemudian ia melangkah pergi

"_Nonsense!_" umpat Scott

**~ Romeo and Juliet ~**

"Err… Ludwig-san? Feliciano-san? Antonio-san! Lovino-kun! Ki—kita mau kemana?" tanya Kiku penasaran. Didalam hatinya, terbesit rasa kekhawatiran yang begitu luar biasa, dan perasaan buruk.

"Ke makam orang tuamu, disana aku akan mengatakan kebenarannya" terang Ludwig dengan muka serius. Kiku hanya mengangguk pelan.

Lama mereka berjalan dalam kegelapan, menyelusuri makam-makam rakyat Jepang yang sudah lama terbengkalai—ya, Kiku bisa tahu itu. Lihat saja, batu nisannya sudah dihinggapi oleh lumut.

"Kita sampai" seru Antonio. Terlihat ada sebuah makam mewah—namun sayang sudah sedikit hancur didepannya. Nampaknya, makam tersebut dilapisi dengan batu pualam yang begitu memukau. Kiku _speechless _melihat pemandangan tersebut. Inikah sesuatu yang akan memberitahukan ia kebenaran?. Kiku bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Otaku bastard_, maaf jika kenyataan ini sedikit menyakitkan, tapi inilah makan ayah-ibumu" terang Lovino "Mereka, meninggal karena dibunuh… empat belas tahun yang lalu.."

Empat belas tahun yang lalu? Jadi mimpi itu—

"Kirkland,," gumam Kiku "Me—mereka.."

"Iya Kiku ve ~" tangis Feliciano tanpa sebab "Mereka yang membunuh seluruh keluarga Honda. Dan, hanya kita yang tersisa ve ~"

Kiku diam terpaku. Kalau begini, apa yang akan terjadi dengan perasaannya?

Tunggu, perasaannya?.

"Tuan Honda Kiku.." Ludwig berkata dan bersimpuh ditanah, diikuti oleh pasukan pelindung Honda lainnya "Sudah empat belas tahun kami menantikan hari ini, _de fuhrer_. Sudah saatnya, kita, keluarga Honda membalas Kirkland. Untuk itu, mohonlah bimbing kami.."

Kiku hanya termangu. Ia terlalu bingung untuk berbuat apa. Tanpa sadar airmatanya menetes.

Terkadang, takdir bisa begitu kejam nak

**~ Romeo and Juliet ~**

"Ano, selamat malam, Arthur-sama.." salam seseorang

"A—ah. Seshilia Zwingly, kau sudah datang rupanya" jawab Arthur "Maaf, aku tidak menyambut kedatanganmu"

Seshilia menggeleng pelan "Tidak apa-apa Arthur-sama. Ah, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan malam ini?" saran Seshilia

Arthur sebenarnya ingin menolak ajakan Seshilia, namun, ia melihat Vash Zwingly, kakak dari tunangannya itu, sudah mengasah shot gun-nya dibelakang. Karena Arthur masih sayang dengan nyawanya, ia pun akhirnya menyetujui ajakan Seshilia.

Seshilia terlihat cantik malam itu, harus Arthur akui. Gaun _stripped _merahnya terlihat _match _dengan pita violetnya. Mata hijaunya yang bersinar laksana daun hijau. Gelang emasnya yang senada dengan gaunnya. Harus Arthur akui, Seshilia Zwingly, putri bangsawan kerajaan Zwingly itu memang cantik, namun, yang ada dipikiran Arthur sekarang ini hanya ada pemuda berambut yang ia temui beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ah, tampaknya bayangan pemuda tersebut tidak bisa hilang dari matanya.

"Arthur-sama, lihat! Mawarnya sudah mekar ~ A—Arthur-sama?" panggil Seshilia. Namum Arthur tidak mengindahkan Seshilia, ia tampak… _bengong_?. Melihat hal itu, Seshilia menjadi sedih.

'_Sebenarnya, siapa yang kau pikirkan.. Arthur-sama?'_

**~ Romeo and Juliet ~**

Francis memelototi kertas yang berada didepannya. Nampaknya ia sedang bingung. Well, menurut kesaksian Bella, sedari tadi ia mengeluh dan berteriak-teriak saja kerjaannya. Sepertinya stress karena tidak ada ide.

"Kau tidak tidur Francis?. Ini sudah lewat jam 12 malam" tanya Bella sambil membawa sebatang lilin.

"Kau sendiri?" balas Francis "Jangan-jangan, kau mau tidur sama aku ya ~ _Belqique_ ~" goda Francis, disambut dengan muntahan dari Bella.

"Idih, geer. Aku berjanji kepada Elizaveta bahwa aku akan menjaga rumah sampai mereka pulang. Heck, mereka pada kemana sih?. Beramai-ramai begitu?." Tanya Bella penasaran. Francis hanya mengangkat bahu tanda ia tak tahu. Bella mendengus kesal, lalu pergi menaiki tangga, hendak kekamar Kiku untuk menaruh lilin.

Francis yang melihat kepergian Bella, menoleh kearah dapur dan memanggil seseorang

"Keluar saja Kiku. Tak usah bersembunyi. Dan kenapa kau tidak bersama yang lainnya?."

**~ Romeo and Juliet ~**

'_Sebenarnya, siapa yang kau pikirkan.. Arthur-sama?' _tanya Seshilia dalam hati

"Err.. Arthur-sama?" panggil Seshilia lagi

"A..ah Seshilia! Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku melamun, maafkan aku" Arthur baru tersadar dari lamunannya "Apa yang kau bicarakan tadi?"

Sesaat raut muka Seshilia menjadi sedih. Namun, Seshilia cepat-cepat mengubah raut wajahnya itu "Ng.. Mawarnya indah sekali Arthur-sama" Seshilia tersenyum lembut "Bunga kesukaan Arthur-sama kan?"

Arthur hanya terdiam. "Bunga ya.." gumam Arthur. Tiba-tiba, dipikirannya terlintas bayangan lelaki tadi.

"Manis sekali, wanginya seperti bunga Krisan…"

Dan Arthur sukses membuat Seshilia sedih, dan Vash kembali mengasah shot gun-nya

**~ Romeo and Juliet ~**

"Keluar saja Kiku. Tak usah bersembunyi. Dan kenapa kau tidak bersama yang lainnya?." Seru Francis. Kiku lalu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Terlihat ada kantung mata di bawah matanya. '_Pasti ia habis menangis' _tebak Francis.

"Kenapa kau Kiku?. Ada masalah?" tanya Francis kearah Kiku. Kiku menggeleng kepala, itu tandanya PASTI ada masalah.

"Pasti tentang Kirkland, iya kan?" BINGO! Pupil Kiku langsung mengecil. "Ceritakan saja Kiku, kau tak akan bisa membohongi abang ~"

"Aku.." Kiku angkat bicara "Aku, hanya… tidak tahu harus berbuat apa" Kiku menundukan kepalanya, dan perlahan, bulir-blir mata keluar dari matanya. "Ma—maksudku, kalau seperti ini harusnya aku marah kan? Tetapi aku—uh, aku tidak tahu Francis-san. Perasaan ini…"

"Tadi pagi, kau bertemu dengan pangeran Kirkland ya?" tanya Francis. Kiku diam saja, dan mukanya sedikit merah. Francis terkekeh-kekeh berusaha menahan tawa.

"Manis sekali, cinta terlarang diantara kedua musuh ~" goda Francis "Sepertinya, kau baru saja menginspirasiku Kiku"

Kiku mendengus kesal. Harusnya ia tidak cerita. Toh, nyatanya ia sama sekali tidak membantu. Teman macam apa itu?.

"Francis-san! Yang kubutuhkan itu saran! Francis-san kan seorang.. uh.." Kiku menghentikan perkataannya.

"Hem.." Francis berdehem "Dunia adalah panggung sandiwara, sementara para lelaki dan perempuan adalah pemainnya"

Kiku tidak mengerti

"Nah Kiku, kau telah dipilih Tuhan untuk memainkan peran 'Honda Kiku'. Semua ini tergantung padamu, apa kamu ingin memenuhi keinginan semua rakyat Jepang, atau kau menjalani cintamu dengan Kirkland itu" ucap Francis "Pilihan selalu ada dua Kiku, dank au harus memilih salah satunya"

Kiku menundukkan kepalanya "Apa pilihannya selalu seperti itu Francis-san?" namun orang yang ditanya hanya tersenyum lembut.

"A.. Aku masih tidak mengerti perkataan Francis-san. Tapi terima kasih" seru Kiku sambil tersenyum sembari berlari menaiki tangga

"Heh.. Dasar anak jaman sekarang" dan Francis lalu mematikan lilinnya dan beranjak kekamar

**To Be Continue**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : Kayaknya lebih pendek dari yang kemarin ya #sulk  
Anyway, ini adalah bagian yang agak sulit, karena disini Kiku sudah mulai mengetahui kebenarannya. Dan, perkataan Francis yang 'Dunia ini..' bla bla bla itu beneran diucapkan oleh William yang di Romeo and Juliet X3 ~ (Walau yang aslinya saya udah agak lupa sih)  
**

**Dan saya punya tebak-tebakan. Yang bisa jawab betul dan pertama, boleh menentukan tanggal update chapter berikutnya (nggak guna, memang)**

**Siapakah chara/nation Seshilia Zwingly di Hetalia? Aslinya di belum punya human name loh ~  
**

**Setelah kalian menebak, jangan lupa cantumkan kalian maunya update tanggal berapanya ya :D**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE 3**

**~Sign**

**Mochiyo-sama**


	3. Meeting again

**A/N : Wiw, sesuai janji, saya update tanggal 25! Wakakakaka ~ Siapa tuh yang menang kuis?. Jawabannya ada di bawah kok :9. Ok, langsung aja ke TKP ~ #plak**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis powers / World series © Himaruya Hidekaz. Romeo and Juliet © William Shakespeare**

**Warning : AU, parody Romeo and Juliet, OOC, misstypo(s), shonen-ai, dsb. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**

* * *

**

"Pilihan ya.."

Kiku merebahkan dirinya keatas kasur—yang menurut Kiku—empuknya, sembari menerawang langit-langit kamarnya yang terlihat remang-remang. Memang, mungkin karena pencahayaan yang kurang jadinya terlihat remang-remang. Kiku masih memikirkan perkataan Francis—yang notabene menurutnya sangat tidak 'Francis Bonnefoy'—jika kau tahu apa maksudku.

"_Pilihan selalu ada dua Kiku, dan kau harus memilih salah satunya"_

Perkataan Francis masih terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Kenapa didunia hanya ada dua pilihan?. Kenapa pilihannya harus 'Membalas dendam keluarga' atau 'Hidup bahagia bersama Arthur Kirkland'? Kenapa tidak ada pilihan lain? Kenapa tidak—

Tidak apa?

'_Memangnya ada pilihan lain apa Kiku?. Pilihannya kan memang cuma dua itu.."_ Kiku mendesah perlahan. Kiku lalu berfikir keras, mencoba mencari 'alternatif' lain—yang mungkin tidak akan berguna juga.

Namun hasilnya, NIHIL. Ya, NIHIL, anak yang tidak pernah masuk sekolah di sekolah author—ok, abaikan yang tadi.

Kiku yang kelihatannya sudah sangat putus asa itu pun, akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar—tentunya dengan memakai 'baju perempuannya'.

Oh, betapa ia membenci dirinya yang harus dilahirkan sebagai seorang laki-laki.

**~ Romeo and Juliet ~**

"Ok, Alfred, Gilbert. Aku benar-benar capek!"

Jika kalian bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Arthur, Gilbert, dan Alfred, well, sebenarnya mereka sedang 'bertrbangan' bersama 'kuda-kuda bersayap' mereka, atau yang dinegeri Jepang disebut dengan nama 'naga'. Arthur dengan menunggangi Unicorn, Gilbert menunggangi Gilbird—dan entah kenapa semua peliharaannya dinamakan demikian, dan Alfred menunggangi Tony. Semua 'naga' mereka adalah jenis-jenis naga terlangka di Jepang. Ok, kembali kecerita.

Jadi intinya, Arthur kalah telak dalam pertandingan mereka

"Dasar _old man_, Kita baru keliling Jepang lima kali? Dan kau sudah capek?. Ckckckck.." Alfred berdecak saking kagumnya(?)

"Emang dasar elo makhluk kagak _awesome_" hina Gilbert, yang langsung dihadiahi jejalan _scone_ dari Arthur. Jangan salah ya, begitu-begitu _scone_ buatan Arthur pernah dijadikan senjata rahasia loh saat perang melawan kerajaan sebelah!. Salut saya!.

"Bawel kalian pada. Udah, aku mau istirahat! Kalian kalau mau duluan, duluan saja!" perintah Arthur dengan jutek. Merasa kasihan, akhirnya Gilbert dan Alfred menurut saja.

Arthur lalu mengarahkan Unicorn agar mendarat di daratan Jepang. Setelah itu, ia turun dari Unicorn dan memegang tali naga itu, dan berjalan menuju mansionnya. Tampak disepanjang perjalanan, warga-warga negeri Jepang berjalan menjauhinya, dan samar-sama, bahkan ada yang meludahinya. 

Meludahinya.

Namun, ia tahu, bahwa ia berhak mendapatkan itu

_Gyaa gyaa gyaa!_

_Itu dia! DIa datang!_

_Bunuh dia!_

"!"

"Apaan sih, suara ribut begitu? Kagak _awesome _deh" celetuk Gilbert "Bagaimana, mau mengeceknya?"

Arthur mengangguk perlahan. Gilbert dan Alfred pun berlari menuju sumber suara, diikuti oleh Arthur. Tampak didepan banyak warga yang berkerumunan dan Caribinieri yang,, tidak usah dijelaskan.

"Permisi.."

"Air panas dan benda tajam(?)"

"ORANG_ AWESOME _MAU LEWAT! MINGGIR LU YANG NGGAK_ AWESOME!"_

Arthur, dan kedua temannya itu akhirnya berhasil melewati kerubunan warga yang sudah seperti setan kelaparan tersebut. Dilihatnya didepan, ada beberapa Caribinieri yang terluka, dan, seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu, berparas cantik, berjubah merah, dan menggunakan topeng

Samar-samar, Arthur dapat merasakan kalau itu _dia._

"Hong!" panggil Alfred terkejut "Apa yang terjadi? Badanmu penuh luka!"

Hong menatap Alfred dengan tatapan lemah "Maafkan aku, yang mulia. Aku lengah, dan dihabisi oleh orang itu" Hong lalu menunjuk _gadis _misterius tersebut. "Dia.. Whirlwind…"

"Whirlwind? Red Whirlwind? Orang yang—"

"Benar yang mulia.., maafkan saya yang tidak berguna ini.. ohok"

"Oh tidak.." seru Alfred "Hong… pingsan" dan perkataannya disambut oleh gubrakan dari Gilbert. Tidak perlu sok dramatis kan, Alfred F. Jones? Dia belum mati..

Arthur lalu mengeluarkan pedang yang berlambangkan 'Kirkland' itu dari sarungnya, dan menunjukkannya kearah _gadis_ misterius dihadapannya.

"Dasar berengsek!" hardik Arthur "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH? Melukai orang-orangku seperti itu! Dasar si—"

"Tutup mulutmu, sampah rendahan"

!

_Tap_. Tiba-tiba, _gadis_ itu sudah berada di hadapannya.

'_Cepat sekali..'_ batin Arthur

"Melukai ya?" tanya _gadis _itu pelan "Bukankah itu yang selalu dilakukan kamu dan seluruh keluarga bangsawan itu?. Merendahkan kami, yang hanya rakyat jelata..

Yang kulakukan disini hanyalah sebuah 'kebenaran'"

"_Bloody hell!_" Arthur menyerang _gadis _itu dengan membabi buta. Dan entah kenapa, orang itu bisa menghindari setiap serangan Arthur. Arthur menjadi frustas—sekaligus malu. Masa, putra kerajaan dikalahkan oleh.. orang seperti itu?

"HEI! JANGAN KABUR KAU!" Arthur lalu berlari mengejar orang itu, yang lari entah kemana. "URUSAN KITA BELUM SELESAI! KEMBALI!"

_Gadis _itu menoleh sejenak kearah Arthur, dan melemparkan senyumannya. Sejenak Arthur merasa hatinya _deg-degan_, namun ia segera menepis rasa itu. Ja—jangan-jangan dia..

"A.. apa mungkin? Kau.."

"Sayonara ne.. Karakuurando-san.."

Dan orang itu lalu melarikan diri

**~ Romeo and Juliet ~**

Feliciano Vargas merapihkan dasinya dan taraaaa! Selesai sudah. Sekarang ia sudah siap pergi. Feliciano lalu keluar dari kamarnya, dan mengetuk pintu kamar Kiku.

"Elizaveta, Kiku sudah belum ~?" teriak Feliciano dari luar

"SABAR!" balas Elizaveta "Tinggal dikasih bunga, dan diberi sedikit parfum, dan gel, dan SELESAI!" Elizaveta terlihat senang atas kerja kerasnya "Kiku 3, kau tampak seperti… muka..u—"

"U?" tanya Kiku penasaran

"Maksudku, muka tampan hahaha" Elizaveta tertawa garing, padahal tadi ia ingin bilang muka uke :p

"Kalian lama sekali" ambek Bella. "Keretanya sudah didepan tuh"

Elizaveta dan Kiku segera bergegas kebawah. Terlihat Antonio sedang duduk di kusir kuda—didampingi oleh Lovino. Feliciano membuka pintu kereta kuda tersebut dan mempersilahkan para tamunya masuk. Bella dan Elizaveta lalu masuk dengan anggunnya, diikuti oleh Kiku.

Ngomong-ngomong, mereka ini mau ke pesta dansa yang diadakan keluarga Kirkland loh. Jadi semuanya berawal dari kejadian ini

**-Flashback-**

_Kiku mengendap-endap menuju kamarnya. Ah, jika kalian menbak bahwa ia habis dari luar, maka jawaban anda benar!._

"_Kudengar Red Whirlwind diluar membuat kekecauan lagi. Eh Kiku, apa yang kau lakukan diluar?" Tanya seseorang._

_Glek_

"_A—Antonio-san.." Kiku sudah berkeringat dingin "A—Aku.. Tidak melakukan apa-apa kok! Bahkan aku tidak keluar rumah"_

"_Masa ~? Kalau gitu, kenap abawa-bawa baju yang dipakai untuk menyamar?"_

_Kiku sudah bergetar disko. Ternyata, orang yang selama ini ia kenal sebagai penggila tomat yang baik hati serta rajin menabung itu, punya sisi yandere juga._

"_Yasudah, itu tidak penting. Tadi, sebelum Ludwig pergi kepasar, ia menyuruhmu membaca ini" Antonio lalu menyerahkan selembar pamflet_

"_Pesta.. dan… sa?"_

"_YA ~"_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Kau nanti harus menyelidiki keluarga Kirkland. Itu untuk membantu invasi kita. Nanti kamu dibantu oleh Feli dan Eli! Bella juga!" terang Antonio_

"_Ta—tapi.."_

"_Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Segera ganti baju! ELI~"_

"_SIAP BOS ANTON!"_

"_GYAAAAAAAAA!"_

"Jadi ehem ehem" Ludwig berdehemlayaknya Major Monogram di kartun Phin*as dan F*rb "Kiku, kau bertugas mengorek informasi mereka sebanyak yang kau bisa. Itu akan membantumu saat kita menyerang Kirkland nanti" lanjut Ludwig. Kiku mengangguk mantap—dengan sedikit gemetaran

"Dan Kiku, berhentilah bergetar seperti itu. Kau terlihat seperti orang yang sedang _threesome" _dan Kiku langsung shock. Ludwig ternyata tahu istilah begituan?

"Jadi, kami berangkat dulu ve ~ Dadah Ludwig ve ~" Antonio menjalankan kuda, dan Feliciano melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh keceriaan

Feliciano lalu duduk kembali dikursinya, dan mengobrol dengan Elizaveta. Sesekali mereka tertawa. Sementara Bella sibuk berdandan, katanya barangkali ia bisa menggaet salah satu bangsawan disana. Kiku tertawa kecil. Senang rasanya bisa melihat mereka sebahagia itu.

Namun, dilubuk hatinya, ia jauh lebih senang lagi. Karena ia nanti akan bertemu dengan cintanya, sekaligus oramg yang dibencinya. Arthur Kirkland.

**~ Romeo and Juliet ~**

Arthur Kirkland sekarang sedang berdiri di _ballroom _istana, tempat diselenggarakannya pesta dansa. Mukanya tampak bosan, ya. B.O.S.A.N. Itu dikarenakan ia harus menemani tunangannya itu. Eh, kalo bukan karena kakaknya, ia tidak bakalan mau.

Ingin sekali Arthur kabur dengan Unicorn secepatnya. Namun ia kurungkan niatnya itu. Ia pikir, barangkali ia bisa melihat pemuda itu lagi.

Ya, pemuda yang berhasil merebut hatinya itu.

"Arthur-sama, musiknya sudah mulai. Mari kita berdansa" seru Seshilia. Arthur yang baru sadar dari lamunannya itu, hanya mengangguk pelan.

Arthur dan Seshilia lalu berdansa dengan indahnya. Tidak perlu waktu lama, mereka langsung menjadi pusat perhatian. Para _audience _pasti berfikir bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang amat sangat sempurna. Namun mereka salah—setidaknya menurut Arthur.

Selama musik mengalun lembut. Arthur terus berpikir tentang lelaki misterius itu, sehingga _beat_-nya menjadi salah.

"Auh.. Ah, maaf Arthur-sama" Seshilia meminta maaf

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yang salah" seru Arthur tersenyum terpaksa

Jauh dilantai atas _ballroom_, diam-diam Scott mengawasi mereka. Ya, iya memang tidak bergabung—dengan alasan tidak ingin bertemu dengan Zwingly. Scott yang sudah bosan dengan pesta yang begituan, akhirnya memerintahkan salah satu anak buahnya untuk memperketat penjagaan, agar putra _Honda _tersebut tidak masuk istana. Sang tangan kanan mengangguk, lalu segera pergi memberitahukan yang lain.

"_Tidakkah kau pikir, bahwa kau terlalu egois,, putra Kirkland?"_

'Puuuuuftt' Scott tersedak. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba teringat perkataan penyihir itu?.

"Anda tidak apa-apa yang mulia?" tanya Hong dengan nada MONOTON sembari menyerahkan saputangan. Dengan kasar, Scott menyambar sapu tangan tersebut dan mengelap mulutnya.

"I'm allright ok?" jawab Scott judes "Lagipula, bagaimana kondisi didepan?"

"Sejauh ini belum ada tanda-tanda dari Honda sir" jawab Hong dengan nada monoton. Scott terdiam, dan kembali menuju aktifitasnya tadi

"_Tidakkah aneh menurutmu?. Pohon ini mati begitu kau naik tahkta. Selama generasi sebelumnya belum pernah ada kasus seperti ini, putra Kirkland.."_

Scott lalu memijit kepalanya. Hell, bisakah penyihir itu diam?.

"_Janganlah kau halangi cinta adikmu itu putra Kirkland. Karena itu hal yang bisa menyelamatkan kerajaan ini—_

—_Sekaligus, membunuhmu. Orang yang dicintai adikmu itu yang akan membunuhmu, putra Kirkland. Kau ingin memilih yang mana?"_

"_Keselamatan kerajaan, atau kematianmu?. Wahai putra Kirkland. Moment dimana keputusanmu itu dikabulkan akan datang sebentar lagi.." _

Ergh, ia sudah tidak tahan. Ia ingin menemui Gupta—atau lengkapnya Gupta Muhammad Hassan, penyihir yang sudah menjaga pohon itu ratusan tahun. "Hong, mulai sekarang kau ambil alih pengawasan. Aku ingin menemui seseorang"

Hong mengangguk, dan Scott lalu melangkah pergi

**~ Romeo and Juliet ~**

"Jadi, kami berangkat dulu ve ~ Dadah Ludwig ve ~" Antonio menjalankan kuda, dan Feliciano melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh keceriaan

"Dadah" Ludwig melambaikan tangannya, dan perlahan-lahan kereta kuda tersebut menjauh

Ludwig lalu masuk kedalam, dan ia menemukan Francis yang sedang duduk di kursi meja makan bersama naskah dramanya. Francis mendelik kearah Ludwig, dan secara spontan Ludwig langsung mengalihkan muka.

"Kau sedang apa Francis? Bukankah kau harus bersiap-siap untuk pertunjukan?" tanya Ludwig

"Hmm.. Itu masih beberapa jam lagi, kau tak perlu khawatir, putra _Beillschmidt_ ~" jawab Francis sembari menggodanya. Ludwig hanya ber-cihh mendengar nama keluarganya itu "Aku sudah membuang nama itu. Namaku hanya Ludwig, tidak lebih"

"HAHAHA" Francis tertawa "Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan bisa membuangnya Ludwig. Kau saja, pasti sekarang sedang memikirkan kakakmu kan? Siapa itu namanya—ah, Gilbert kah?"

Ludwig melotot. Tak disangka Francis ternyata mengetahuinya.

"Apa maumu Francis?. Kau disini bukan hanya mau membicarakan itu kan?"

"Hmm.. Aku hanya ingin menyarankan sesuatu Ludwig.." jawab Francis "Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu terburu mengenai hal itu" lanjutnya

"Aku tidak terburu-buru! Aku hanya.."

"Hanya apa?" Francis bertanya balik. "Kalau kau tidak bersabar. Situasi malah akan menimpa kalian. Pikirkanlah perasaan Kiku juga, Ludwig"

Ludwig menghela nafas. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Francis lalu bangkit dari kursinya, lalu mempersilahkan dirinya untuk pergi. Ludwig hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu dengan langkah gontai menutup pintu 'rumah'nya itu.

"_Bruder.._"

**~ Romeo and Juliet ~**

"Auh.. Ah, maaf Arthur-sama" Seshilia meminta maaf

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yang salah" seru Arthur tersenyum terpaksa

Sungguh, ia mulai tidak betah dengan situasi ini. Dikelilingi bangsawan _sialan _maam mereka, berdansa dengan anak bangsawan yang **tidak ia cintai**. Betapa Arthut sangat membenci keadaan tersebut. Ia pikir, harusnya uangnya kan bisa dipakai untuk rakyat kecil diluar istana kan?.

Musik pun berhenti. Tepuk tangan bergemuruh di seluruh bagian ruangan. Seshilia tersenyum lembut sembari melambaikan tangannya, sementara Arthur hanya tertunduk—murung. Ya, murung. Ia tidak tahu perasaannya saat itu, ya.. mungkin bimbang. Atau apalah itu. Bingung rasanya. Mungkin ia lebih baik pergi keluar, kemana saja asal tidak disitu, itu lebih baik.

Arthur lalu berlari meninggalkan Seshilia. Berlari tak tentu arah, sampai ia sampai di taman istana tempat _garden party _kemarin tadi diadakan.

Dan, alangkah terkejutnya ia, bahwa disana.. Ia melihat _lelaki itu_.

Lelaki berambut hitam cepak, yang ditemuinya di reruntuhan kemarin.. yang ia cintai, mengarahkan pisau—atau apapun itu, kehadapannya..

**~ Romeo and Juliet ~**

"_Nah, Kiku. Kita berpisah disini ya ~ Aku ingin menggaet cowok cakep hahaha~"_

"_Dah Kiku ve ~ Aku dan Elizaveta akan pergi berkeliling—menemui kenalan Elizaveta ve ~"_

Sungguh. Kiku sekarang sedang kesal sekali dengan teman-teman seperjuangannya(?) tadi. Bisa-bisanya mereka dengan egoisnya meninggalkan ia disini sendirian.

Ya, sendirian di kandang musuh.

'_Ya, tapi emang gak salah sih. Mereka kan disini untuk menikmati pesta. Kalau aku, disuruh Ludwig mengintai. Tapi sepertinya, aku tidak memperoleh informasi yang berarti.. Maafkan aku Ludwig-san' _gumam Kiku dalam hati.

Kiku yang sudah capai itu pun, akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di air mancur ditaman istana.

'_Sebenarnya, mereka itu memang tidak melihatku, atau mereka itu memang bodoh ya?_' Kiku terkikik sendiri melihat Caribinieri didepannya itu yang tidak sadar akan kehadiran musuhnya. Bayangkan saja, bahkan mereka tidak sadar saat ia lewat dihadapan mereka. Dasar bodoh.

Kiku lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke air didalam air mancur berlapis keramik tersebut. Terlihat didalam airnya ada beberapa bunga krisan dan mawar yang mengapung diatasnya—secara kebetulan atau tidak ia tak tahu. Dengan hati-hati, Kiku mengambil bunga mawar lalu menghirup aromanya.

'_Harum. Seperti orang itu'_

_Tap tap tap_

"!"

Kiku terkejut. Ini emang dia, atau ia baru saja mendengar suara seseorang yang berlari?

'_Sial, apa Caribinieri itu menyadari kehadiranku?'_ tanya Kiku dalam hati

Kiku lalu mengeluarkan _dagger_-nya, berjaga-jaga kalau memang benar Caribineri yang datang

Namun, Kiku terkejut, yang ternyata datang ternyata bukan Caribinieri. Melainkan, musuhnya, sekaligus _orang yang dicintainya_

Arthur Kirkland

* * *

**A/N : PEMENANG KUIS KEMARIN ADALAH… LITTLE SENNA-CHAN! SELAMAT YA! Utang saya udah lunas kan?**

**Ahahaha, btw, ini nambah ngaco aja #sulk. Namanya juga parody #ngeles. Lompat berapa episode tuh?. Dan, untuk sekarang, kuis ditutup, karena saya sedang malas—coret, stress meratapi nasib. Dan untuk next chapternya, nggak tahu bakal update kapan, mengingat author nanti bakalan sibuk bimbel, dan itu juga belum diketik-eh, kehapus deng (wtf?)**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**~Sign**

**Mochiyo-sama **


	4. His Secret, and Brothers Reunion

**A/N : Wew, maaf karena apdet-nya kelamaan! Akhir-akhir ini saya kena WB ga ilang-ilang QAQ. Semoga ini memuaskan. Anyway, yang saya butuhkan hanya review anda! Silahkan flame, segala macam asal di review. Saya sempat terpuruk karena chapter tiga sedikit yang review, tapi saya bangkit! #alahcurcol**

**Sekarang, waktunya lanjut ke cerita ~**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers / World Series © Himaruya Hidekaz. Romeo and Juliet © William Shakespeare**

**Warnings : AU, parody Romeo and Juliet, OOC, misstypo(s), shonen-ai, SLIGHT PAIRS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS, dsb. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**

* * *

**"A.. ah.."

Kiku terkejut melihat sosok lelaki yang dihadapannya. Yak, lelaki yang bertubuh tegap, berambut _blonde_, bermata _zamrud_, bertampang _uke_—abaikan yang tadi, itu hanya menurut pemikiran author nista satu ini yang lupa pairing utama di fic ini, _good-looking_, dan apapun yang berbau _perfect_ untuk disebutkan kepada pangeran negeri _Jepang_ yang satu ini.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan _sir _Arthur Kirkland.

'_Bagus Kiku, sekarang kau ketahuan!' _umpat Kiku dalam hati. Kiku panik, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kalau diam saja, ia pasti akan ditangkap olehnya dan Caribinieri sialannya itu. Tapi, disaat yang bersamaan, ia tidak ingin pergi, ingin disitu saja.

Dengannya.

"Si—sir.." desis Kiku pelan "Pe—permisi, masih ada yang harus saya lakukan. Maaf membuat malam anda menjadi rusak gara-gara saya. Permisi.." Kiku lalu berlari meninggalkan Arthur yang diam mematung disitu

"Tu.. Tunggu!" _Grep_, ia memegang lengan atasnya

'_Tidak'_

"Hei, tunggu dulu. Tidak perlu buru-buru begitulah" seru Arthur "Duduk saja disini, dan, tak perlu pakai bahasa formal denganku." Arthur lalu menawarkan Kiku segelas sirup. Dengan ragu-ragu, Kiku menerimanya.

Kiku lalu meneguk sirup berwarna merah kental tersebut. Nikmat, berasa apel begitu pikir Kiku. Hening menyelimuti mereka selama mereka minum bersama di air mancur di taman itu. Sesekali Kiku menoleh kearah Arthur, dan ketika Arthur menoleh kearahnya. _Pesss_, tiba-tiba pipi Kiku memanas!

Tunggu, mema…nas?

'_Kalau misalnya pipi memanas jika berada dekat seseorang, itu artinya cinta Kiku!'_

Ya, itulah yang pernah dikatakan Elizaveta beberapa tahun yang lalu—dan dengan ajaibnya masih ia ingat. Tapi, apa benar?. Tampak Kiku masih ragu-ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri. Kiku, sejak kapan kamu tsundere?

"Hei" seru Arthur membuyarkan lamunan Kiku sambil menjulurkan tangannya "Namaku Arthur Kirkland, tentu kau sudah tahu, siapa namamu?"

Kiku hanya memandangi tangan Arthur itu. Tidak tahu kalau ia harus menjawab perkenalan Arthur atau tidak. Karena, ia takut, kalau Arthur mengenalnya, nanti Caribinieri tersebut—

"Hei..?"

Sepertinya dia tak tahu.

"Ahaha _gomen_" ujar Kiku sopan "_Watashi wa no namae Honda Kiku desu_. _Yoroshiku onegashimasu_" seru Kiku sambil menjabat tangan Arthur

"Ahaha, dilihat dari cara bicaramu, kau warga lama ya?" tanya Arthur antusias. Kiku mengangguk pelan yang menandakan kalau artinya ya. Sekilas, ia melihat pipi Arthur memerah, dan itu membuat Kiku sedikit s_hock_.

"A..nu Kirkland-san?" Kiku angkat bicara

"Ya? Ah, panggil saja aku Arthur"

"Tidak apa-apa" Kiku mengakhiri pembicaraan singkat mereka, lalu melihat bangunan jam tua yang berbentuk seperti _Big Ben _kalau di kita_._ Tung.. Jam 12 Malam

'_Tenggat waktu.. Kereta pasti sudah ada didepan'_

"Ano Arthur-san" Kiku menoleh ke arah Arthur "Aku, harus pulang sekarang. Lagipula pestanya sudah berakhir. Jadi, _oyasumi_" Kiku lalu langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar mansion keluarga Kirkland itu.

"Hei! Kiku!" panggil Arthur "Kita akan bertemu lagi bukan~?" tanyanya dari kejauhan. Kiku menganggukkan kepalanya dan memasuki kereta kudanya yang ia gunakan saat pergi tadi.

Arthur hanya memandangi bayangan Kiku yang sudah hilang ditelan malam dari kejauhan. Dan melambaikan tangannya kearah sana. Dalam hatinya ia lega, karena ia bisa akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Ya, kita akan bertemu lagi, Kiku… _Good night, have a nice sleep_"

Tapi, mereka berdua tidak tahu. Bahwa merek aberdua, akan menemui takdir yang kelam.

**~ Romeo and Juliet ~**

Gupta meneguk teh-nya itu dengan perlahan. Ia sedang menikmati malamnya yang tenang. Ia merasa menjadi manusia paling _suci_ didunia ini. Tempat ia beristirahat sekarang ini, dimandikan oleh sinar sang dewi malam, tentu saja pohon legendaris itu juga kebagian jatah sinar sang bulan.

Namun, keheningannya itu tiba-tiba terusik oleh kedatangan pemimpin Jepang yang bengis ini.

"Gupta.." desis Scott "Kau bohong padaku! Kau bilang anak Honda itu akan datang malam ini! MANA BUKTINYA! Tak satupun dari pasukanku yang melihatnya! Batang hidungnya saja tak kelihatan!" cerocosnya tanpa henti.

Gupta kembali meneguk tehnya. Sedikit merasa terganggu oleh tingkah kekanakan Scott

"GUPTA! JAWAB A—"

"Diam sedikit" sela Gupta kesal "Bodoh"

Scott geram. Ia sudah meremas-remas daun dibelakangnya. Malangnya.. "Maksudmu apa? Jangan membuang waktu"

"Anak itu datang.." ucap Gupta "Malah bertatap muka dengan adikmu itu"

Scott bertambah geram. Kenapa Arthur tidak melaporkannya?. _'Si bodoh itu…' _Scott bertambah geram, itu bisa dilihat dari mukanya yang bertambah merah dan urat-urat nadinya yang terlihat dengan jelas.

"Huh sudahlah" Scott membalikkan badannya, dan melangkah menuju pintu tersembunyi yang menghubungkannya ke ruang pribadinya. "Gupta, kalau pohon itu ada apa-apa berita—"

_Set. _Tanpa Scott sadari, Gupta sudah berada tepat didepannya. Dan jarak mereka hanya, beberapa senti. Tolong para fujoshi dan fudanshi diluar sana, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak dahulu!.

'_Ce—cepat sekali. Penyihir ini..'_

"Jangan belagu kau, putra Kirkland" ancam Gupta dengan penekanan saat berkata _putra Kirkland_. Ia memegangi kedua pipi putih mulus milik Scott, lalu menelusurinya dan berakhir memegang dadanya. "Kau hanyalah anak dari pasangan h—"

"JANGAN BERBICARA TENTANG MASALAH_ ITU _LAGI" sergah Scott dengan penuh amarah. "Itu semua hanya masa lalu, tak perlu kau.. uggh.." ia kehabisan kata-kata

Gupta hanya menatap pemimpin negeri Jepang itu dengan tatapan kosong yang tak berarti. Ia menghela nafas, lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ketempatnya lagi.

"Lebih baik, kau cepat kembali. _Scott_" Gupta memerintah si merah dengan nama kecilnya. "Dan jelaskan kepada adikmu mengenai hal ini"

"Eh?"

Tanpa Scott sadari lagi, ternyata Arthur sudah berdiri diambang pintu bercat putih tersebut

"Arthur, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

**~ Romeo and Juliet ~**

"Nyu ~" ujar Bella tanpa arti "Tadi aku ketemu sama cowok cakep 3 Kyaaa ~" teriaknya kecil "Dan dia mengajakku untuk bertemu di_sana_"

"Ke _sana_. Apa maksudmu Bella-san?" tanya Kiku penasaran

"Kiku ga tau _sana_ ve ~?" tanya Feliciano "Itu adalah tempat dimana bangsawan dan rakyat jelata bisa berkumpul bersama ve ~" Feliciano menjelaskan kepada Kiku dengan penuh antusias

"Dan jangan lupa, itu adalah tempat dimana kita bisa memperoleh informasi juga! Termasuk kalau-kalau /cough/ ada pasangan yang /cough/ sesama lelaki /cough/ /cough/" tambah Elizaveta dengan muka mesum. Yang lainnya _sweatdrop_. Dasar _hardcore _fujoshi!.

"Ho.. begitu. " Kiku akhirnya mengerti "Memangnya tempatnya seperti apa?"

"Well.." Antonio akhirnya angkat bicara "Itu adalah hotel sih, Kiku..errr.."

"HAH, JANGAN BILANG BELLA-SAN MAU –piiiip- DENGAN ORANG YANG BARU DITEMUI BELLA-SAN? ANDA MASIH PERAWAN BELLA-SAN!" teriak Kiku dengan muka sedikit _blushing_. Readers, jangan berpikiran apa-apa dulu ya~.

Bella tertawa dengan keras "Tentu tidak Kiku ~ Hanya menemuinya disana kok! Lagian, aku bukan tipe cewek begituan" penjelasan Bella membuat Kiku—dan Antonio(?) sedikit lega.

"Bastard, cukup bercandanya. Kita kehilangan banyak waktu nih. Kita bisa dimarahi _potato-bastard_ kalau sampai terlambat pulang"

"Oke deh, kalau buat _mi tomato_ ~"

"HE—HENTIKAN BASTARD!"

Sementara di kursi belakang, Elizaveta sudah ber-kyaa kecil sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kiku yang tak berdosa itu.

**~ Romeo and Juliet ~**

"Arthur-sama.." panggil seseorang dari belakang dengan suara monoton

Arthur—yang baru saja berpisah dengan Kiku, menoleh kebelakang dan didapatinya bahwa yang memanggilnya tadi adalah Hong, kepala Caribinieri-nya.

"Anda diperintahkan oleh Scott-sama agar segera menuju ruangannya" ucapnya dengan nada tetap MONOTON

"I..ia" respon Arthur dengan sedikit shock. Jujur, ia cukup tidak nyaman dengan perilaku Hong yang selalu berformal-formal ria padahal umurnya jauh dibawahnya. Mau gimana lagi, sikapnya memang seperti itu sih.

Arthur lalu berlari kecil menuju ruangan pribadi kakaknya itu. Cukup melelahkan, mengingat ruangan kakaknya itu berada dilantai tiga—dan pada saat itu belum ada _lift _maupun _escalator_. Jadi harus pakai tangga. Dan Arthur cukup membenci itu.

'_Kriiiet'_ dibukanya pintu berwarna merah besar itu dengan perlahan-lahan, takut mengganggu kakaknya. Namun, ia mendapati ruangan itu kosong melompong. Dimana gerangan kakaknya?

"Kakak?" panggil Arthur. Namun tidak ada siapapun yang menjawab.

Arthur lalu menyusuri ruangan kakaknya—yang lumayan luas itu. Harum kemenyan—maksudnya mawar menerpa Arthur. _'Mawar ya..'_ Arthur tiba-tiba dengan _kakak-kakaknya _yang pergi meninggalkannya dan Scott.

"Eh?" Arthur terkejut ketika pintu berwarna putih yang ditutupi oleh daun-daun liar itu mendadak terbuka. Penasaran, Arthur akhirnya memasuki pintu itu.

'_Gelap'_ begitulah pikir Kiku ketika memasuki pintu putih tersebut. Ia menerka kalau dindingnya pasti bewarna putih dan ditumbuhi tumbuhan liar. Arthur baru mengetahui kalau ada ruangan macam begini di mansionnya.

"_GUPTA JAWAB A—"_

"Eto, kakak?" Arthur terkejut ketika ia mendengar suara khas si rambut merah itu. Dilihatnya bahwa ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang memakai topi yang ada kainnya disamping—Arthur—dan author—lupa namanya. Ia juga berkulit gelap, dan matanya… _soulless_ jika harus ia katakan. Arthur lalu berniat untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Hei, tak mungkinkan, pria itu, ehem—kekasihnya?. Arthur tertawa tertahan terhadap imajinasinya yang sedikit berlebihan itu.

"_Anak itu datang.." _ucap orang itu_ "Malah bertatap muka dengan adikmu itu"_

Eh, bertatap muka, tunggu. Arthur berfikir siapa saja yang bertatap muka dengannya, dan tentu banyak sekali bodohnya ia. Namun, yang bicara dengannya hanya Gilbert, Alfred, Hong, dan..

..Kiku. Honda Kiku. Jangan bilang kalau dia yang dimaksudnya.

'_Ga..gawat kalau aku ketahuan disini' _Arthur bermaksud untuk kabur, namun kakinya menginjak ranting kecil (dan darimana ranting itu berasal?). Arthur nyaris berteriak, namun ia tahan mulutnya itu dengan tangannya. Ia melirik sedikit, dan ia dapati _pria itu_ melihatnya dalam-dalam.

'_Orang itu, mengerikan..'_

"Lebih baik, kau cepat kembali. _Scott_" pria itu memerintah kakaknya dengan _nama kecilnya_. Bayangkan, nama kecilnya. Hubungan apa yang kakaknya dan orang itu jalani?. "Dan jelaskan kepada adikmu mengenai hal ini"

"Eh?" Arthur dan Scott sama-sama terkejut. Scott lalu menoleh kearah belakang—kearah Arthur.

"Arthur, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Scott dengan terkejut

"E.. Eto, ano… Errr…" Arthur bingung sendiri

"Apa saja yang sudah kau dengar Arthur?" tanya Scott dengan seram

"Tidak ada, kakak…" jawab Arthur lirih "Maaf, Hong bilang kakak mencariku jadi.."

"Sudahlah" potong Scott "Lebih baik kita segera bersiap-siap. Kau tahu kan, jadwal setelah pesta apa?"

Arthur mengangguk, lalu melangkahkan kakinya dari sana. Diikuti Scott dibelakngnya.

'_Kenapa kakak semarah itu. Apa yang disembunyikannya?' _batin Arthur

**~ Romeo and Juliet ~**

**-Time skip-**

"Oke, rapat akan dimulai sekarang…"

Ngomong-ngomong, author pasti membingungkan kalian lagi. Tepat dua hari setelah pesta semalam selesai, Scott—dan bengsawan lainnya, memutuskan untuk menggelar rapat. Rapat untuk apa? Rakyat-rakyat bodoh itu kalau Scott yang menjawabnya.

Scott memandangi rekan-rekan(?) bangsawannya yang sekarang sedang berdebat ria tentang hal-hal yang.. oke, abaikan itu. Sementara Arthur, duduk tepat disamping belakang kursi Scott dengan wajah murung. Ya, Arthur tidak pernah betah dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Warga-warga sekarang ini suka sekali memberontak" kata seorang jaksa membuka rapat tersebut. Memangnya jaman itu sudah ada jaksa, hakim, dan sebagainya? Jangan tanya saya. "Untuk itu, saya, dan raja Scott, meminta saran kalian"

Para bangsawan lalu berdiskusi. Beberapa dari mereka memberikan pendapat mereka (dan langsung ditolak mentah-mentah entah kenapa). Dikejauhan, Arthur bisa melihat kedua temannya, Gilbert dan Alfred malah berdiskusi tentang hal lain. Arthur _sweatdrop _melihat kelakuan 'lancang mereka'.

"Ehem, Beillschmidt" panggil Scott yang nampaknya sudah menyadari 'kelancangan' yang dilakukan oleh Gilbert "Saya asumsikan bahwa, diskusi anda dengan Jones telah berakhir dengan suatu keputusan. Jadi, bagaimana caranya anda menyelesaikan ini" Mati kau Gil, Arthur lalu berdoa demi keselamatan teman sok _asem_-nya yang satu ini.

_Glek_

"Te—tentu saja saya sudah menemukan solusinya, _sir_" ucap Gilbert sedikit bergetar. "Me—menurut saya, kita harus lebih terbuka dengan masyarakat. Dan berlaku lebih adil. Mengingat banyaknya rakyat yang memberontak akhir-akhir ini."

"AHAHAHAHAHA" Scott tertawa terbahak-bahak, disambut dengan tawa bangsawan yang lainnya—bahkan Alfred juga. '_Dasar temen ga awesome!'_ batin Gilbert

"Dia pikir dia siapa.." hina salah satu bangsawan. Gilbert geram, dan tanpa sadar ia menghajar bangsawan itu. Scott kaget, lalu ia memerintahkan Hong untuk segera membawa Gilbert keluar. Arthur berusaha menghentikan tindakan Scott, namun ia menolaknya.

"Diam Arthur, keluarga Beillschmidt itu sudah dipandang sebagai salah satu keluarga paling menjijikan di Istana ini" seru Scott "Mereka lebih memilih untuk memihak keluarga Honda—setidaknya _adik_nya yang satu itu. Mulai sekarang, keluarga Beillschmidt saya cabut hak dan wewenangnya sebagai salah satu bangsawan!"

Arthur hanya mendesah perlahan. _'Maaf Gil..'_

**~ Romeo and Juliet ~**

Kiku meletakkan handuknya ditempat di gantungan didekat pintu toiletnya. Ia lalu memakaikan bajunya, dan melangkah menuju ruang makan, untuk makan siang. Terlihat Elizaveta dan Feliciano sedang merapihkan makanan. Sementara Antonio sibuk menyeruput jus tomatnya. Lovino tidak terlihat, kemana ia?

"Kalau kau mencari Lovi, _ma Cherie ~._ Ia sedang keluar bersama Bella~" ucap Francis. Nampaknya ia bisa membaca pikiran Kiku layaknya paranormal!.

Kiku mengangguk tanda ia mengerti. Ia melirik kesana-kemari lagi, dan ia dapatkan Ludwig sedang mencoret-coret kertas, seperti sedang menyusun rencana.

"Ano, Ludwig-san" panggil Kiku "Kau, sedang apa?"

"Ah, Kiku.." Ludwig membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang miring "Saya sedang menyusun rencana" balasnya formal. Sungguh, mereka sudah bersama lebih dari 10 tahun dan masih pakai bahasa formal?. Membosankan.

"Rencana?"

"Ya.."Ludwig lalu meneguk teh-nya "Mata-mata kita yang berada di istana, Alfred F. Jones, tadi mengirim surat lewat merpatinya." Ludwig menjelaskan "Katanya, minggu depan, Scott Kirkland akan pergi ke perbatasan. Maka dari itu, saya bersiap-siap" terangnya

"Tapi.. apa tidak terlalu cepat" Kiku ragu-ragu dengan keputusan Ludwig "Lagipula, memang kita mempunyai cukup orang?"

"Tenang saja Kiku ~" Antonio sekarang angkat bicara "Kita punya banyak bantuan ~. Kau tak perlu khawatir ~." Antonio lalu melahap tomatnya yang kesekian kalinya

"Tetap saja.."

"Nanti malam saya akan pergi keperbatasan, untuk memastikan kelancaran rencana saya. Anda keberatan atau tidak?" Ludwig meminta persetujuan Kiku. Kiku hanya menghela nafas menghadapi orang satu ini.

"Baiklah" Kiku setuju "Namun, nanti aku harus ikut, Elizaveta-san dan Antonio-san juga" Elizaveta tersenyum sumrigah seraya memamerkan _frying pan_ legendarisnya.

"Lovi juga ikut?"

"Terserah Antonio-san"

Antonio langsung berlari menuju keluar rumah, menyusul Lovino Vargas-nya tercinta.

"Nah sekarang, pastanya sudah siap ve ~"

**~ Romeo and Juliet ~**

Gilbert memandangi mansion milik keluarga Kirkland—dan beberapa bangsawan lain itu dengan tatapan… sedih? Ah tidak, sulit mengekspresikan perasaannya saat ini. Ia, penerus keluarga Beillschmidt yang terakhir, baru saja ditendang dari mansion itu hanya karena usulnya yang menurut mereka menggelikan. Gilbert tertawa pelan. Konyol sekali, hanya karena itu. Hahahaah..

"Gil, keretamu sudah siap.." ujar Arthur sembari menghapus airmatanya.

"Hei, Kirkland? Jangan bilang kau nangis! Nggak _awesome_ kau!" Gilbert berusaha mengejek Arthur, tapi yang ada Arthur makin menjadi-jadi. Terpaksa Alfred membantu menenangkan Arthur yang kelewat OOC itu.

"Ta..tapi.." Arthur sesegukan "Gara-gara kakakku, kamu jadi diusir, Gil.." OOC sangat. Gilbert menghela nafas atas perilaku teman—eh, sahabatnya yang satu ini. Tidak disangka dirinya begitu disayang banyak orang. 'Diriku memang _awesome!_' begitu pikir Gilbert narsis.

"Jadi, ini pertemuan terakhir kita Gil.." Alfred akhirnya angkat bicara "Hati-hati disana ya"

Gilbert mengangguk, lalu memasuki kereta kuda yang nanti akan mengantarnya menuju keluar gerbang mansion tersebut. Namun, ia menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatap kedua sahabatnya itu "Hei, jaga Gilbird ya, bilang padanya, maaf aku hanya bisa membawa _Gilbird_"

Arthur dan Alfred diam sejenak. "Gil, kau mengatakan Gilbird dua kali.. Dan, BAGAIMANA CARANYA KAU MENINGGALKAN _GILBIRD_ DAN MEMBAWA _GILBIRD_ PADA WAKTU YANG BERSAMAAN?" Alfred berteriak kepada sahabat albinonya yang satu itu.

"Gilbird yang kumaksud yang ini ~" Gilbert lalu mengeluarkan seekor anak ayam berbulu kuning dari balik bajunya "Tara~ anak ayam yang _awesome _kan ~?" Arthur dan Alfred hanya _jawdrop_.

"Ini… hadiah dari adikmu?" tanya Alfred. Gilbert lalu mengangguk dengan antusias. Dasar brocom!. Alfed berani bertaruh, pasti ia menamakan semua binatang peliharaanna _Gilbird_ gara-gara adiknya itu.

Kereta kuda lalu berangkat. Arthur dan Alfred melambaikan tangan mereka, melepas keperian sahabat—sok awesome—mereka yang dicabut statusnya beberapa jam yang lalu itu. Gilbert hanya tersenyum dan membalas lambaian mereka. Makin lama, kereta kuda makin menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

'_Aku tak sabar ~ Kehidupan awesome apa yang menungguku diluar ~?' _Gilbert _excited_ sendiri dalam hati.

**~ Romeo and Juliet ~**

Kereta kuda lalu berangkat. Arthur dan Alfred melambaikan tangan mereka, melepas keperian sahabat—sok awesome—mereka yang dicabut statusnya beberapa jam yang lalu itu. Gilbert hanya tersenyum dan membalas lambaian mereka. Makin lama, kereta kuda makin menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Bye Gil.." ucap Arthur dengan nada sedih

"Oh c'mon Artie!" Alfred berteriak kearah Arthur "Kau tak mungkin jatuh hati pada Gil kan? Sampe-sampe dia pergi kau sedih begitu ~?" Alfred menggoda Arthur. Muka Arthur memerah tanpa sebab, dan itu membuat Alfred semakin ingin menggodanya.

"Ahaha ~ Artie suka Gilbert!"

"Bu—" Athur menyangkal perkataan Alfred, namun, ngomong-ngomong soal seseorang yang disukai, Arthur tiba-tiba mengingat…

Pemuda itu, ahh—ia sekarang sudah tahu namanya. Honda Kiku.

_Blush_. Pipi Arthur makin merah saja.

"AHA! Artie pasti sedang mikirin orang ya~?" Alfred menggoda Arthur lagi. Arthur—yang ngambek—kepaa Alfred hanya cemberut saja. Alfred tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan itu membuat Arthur merasa terhina.

"Hah… sudah ya Artie.." Alfred melangkah meninggalkan Arthur "Aku ditugasi kakakmu ikut pasukan Caribinieri ke perbatasan, well, minggu depan sih. Cuma aku harus siap-siap" Alfred lalu membetulkan letak kacamatanya "Dah"

"Dah" Arthur membalas Alfred. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya kelangit, melihat sepasang burung—err.. apa itu? Seperti gagak namun Arthur yakin itu bukan gagak—melintas diatas kepalanya. Ia teringat lagi oleh Kiku.

'_Hah.. Kayaknya aku suka—eh, jatuh cinta dengan Kiku deh' _Arthur mendesah—sambil tersenyum dan memasuki mansionnya.

**~ Romeo and Juliet ~**

**-Time skip again-**

Kuk.. kuk.. kuk..

Ah, jika kalian bisa menebak suara diatas, dan menjawabnya suara burung hantu, artinya kalian pintar!. Dan jika kalian bisa menebak waktunya saat ini dan kalian bilang malam, artinya kalian cerdas!. Hah, nggak penting banget deh. Kembali kecerita.

Sesuai yang dijanjikan Ludwig tadi, ia, Kiku, Antonio, Elizaveta, dan jangan lupakan Lovino—yang notabene ikut karena dipaksa oleh sem—maksudnya Antonio—pergi menuju ke perbatasan. Kata Ludwig memantau perihal informasi yang diberikan oleh kenalannya itu, Alfred F_******_ Jones. Abaikan saja bintangnya.

"Kalau minggu depan Scott Kirkland berencana untuk ke kerajaan sebelah dan melewati perbatasan ini, maka panjagaan pasti makin ketat" ujar Ludwig berbicara pada dirinya sendiri

"_Nani_?"

"_Nein_"

Mereka lalu mengendap-endap, melihat sekeliling pintu perbatasan. Memang benar, banyak sekali penjagaan—padahal masih seminggu lagi—tetapi tidak seketat yang dibayangkan Ludwig.

"Nah, Ludwig, sekarang kita ngapain?" Tanya Elizaveta yang tampaknya mulai tidak nyaman

"Iya _potato-bastard_," Lovino ikut nimbrung "Gue udah capek nih" dan dengan sigap, Antonio langsung mengunci bibir cowok ber-ahoge itu dengan…. Dengan… Dengan…

Ayo, apa fujoshi dan fudanshi disana bisa menebak?

Dengan ciu—eh, bukan, dengan tomat ternyata.

'_Sial' _umpat Elizaveta dalam hati sambil meremas-remas benda disekitarnya _'Sebentar lagi tuh_'

"Ssst.. Bisa diam tidak sih?" bentak Ludwig kecil "Ah, ada kereta kuda yang kesitu" dan langsung ditanggapi dengan tatapan 'mana-?-minggir-gua-mau-liat' oleh Elizaveta, Antonio, Lovino, dan Kiku. Ludwig tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Ia mengamati lencana—karena setiap keluarga bangsawan punya lencana mereka masing-masing—yang ada di kereta kuda tersebut.

Semakin lama Ludwig menatap kereta itu, semakin membulat pupil matanya. Peluh perlahan mulai membasahi badannya. Nampaknya ia terkejut sekali.

'_Ti.. tidak mungkin. Lencananya.. itu..'_

"Ludwig..-san?" panggil Kiku. Namun Ludwig tidak menggubrisnya. Kiku memanggiil Ludwig sekali lagi "Ludwig-san? _Daijoubu desuka?"_

"A..h.. Maaf Kiku, aku hanya.." Ludwig menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan "Lupakan, ayo kita focus ke kereta itu." Kiku mengangguk tanda setuju.

'_Kriieet'_ kereta kuda itu lalu berhenti. Pintunya mulai terbuka dan seseorang turun dari keretanya. Seorang albino—setidaknya rambutnya, matanya berwarna merah _ruby_, membawa anak ayam atau apalah itu diatas kepalanya yang ber'cip cip' ria. Ada lencana berbentuk _cross_ dibajunya, bentuknya sama dengan yang dipakai Ludwig saat ini.

'_Tunggu, itu.. Bruder?' _kata Ludwig yang terkejut melihat orang itu.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

A/N : Maaf Minna, baru update. Ahaha padahal banyak waktu luang saat liburan, tapi Mochiyo harus belajar lantaran UN kan tanggal 25 April QAQ. Emm… masalahnya Fisika Mochiyo jelek jadi harus belajar #curcol Ada yang mau ngajarin fisika kelas 7 – 8? #mintadihajar**

**Jadi.. gimana chapter ini?. Sudah saya panjangin sesuai permintaan seseorang. Kesesese ~ Kayaknya ini makin jelek aja ya.. Alur juga kayaknya kecepetan ._. #pundung. Tapi jujur, saya paling enjoy ngerjain chapter ini X3 ~. Dan, maaf genre-nya diganti, karena author sendiri merasa mungkin Romance-nya akan sangat sedikit, lebih ke drama ini mah. **

**Ah, anyway! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!. Maaf, masih tidak ada kuis. Dan, update mungkin akan agak (baca : sangat) lama. Gomen QAQ**

**~Sign**

**Mochiyo-sama**


	5. Discovery

**A/N : BULAN FEBRUARI! *tebarconfetti*. Janji(?) saya untuk hiatus selama sebulan di fb terpenuhi sudah ~. Yak, sekarang kita memasuki chappie kelima!. Semoga teka-teki(?) kemarin berhasil dijawab disini. Nah, enjoy this chapter~**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers / World Series © Himaruya Hidekaz. Romeo and Juliet © William Shakespeare**

**Warnings : AU, parody! Romeo and Juliet, OOC, misstypo(s), shonen-ai, SLIGHT PAIRS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS, dsb. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! (kayaknya warnings selalu berubah ya?)**

**

* * *

**'_Kriieet' kereta kuda itu lalu berhenti. Pintunya mulai terbuka dan seseorang turun dari keretanya. Seorang albino—setidaknya rambutnya, matanya berwarna merah ruby, membawa anak ayam atau apalah itu diatas kepalanya yang ber'cip cip' ria. Ada lencana berbentuk cross dibajunya, bentuknya sama dengan yang dipakai Ludwig saat ini._

'_Tunggu, itu.. Bruder?' kata Ludwig yang terkejut melihat orang itu._

"_Potato bastard_? Oy lo nggak apa-apa—_Potato Bastard_? Ludwig?" panggil Lovino ke pria bertubuh tegap itu. Ia berani sumpah, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Ludwig bergetar hebat seakan baru melihat hantu seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?.

Elizaveta, teman sepermainan Ludwig itu menyadari kejanggalan yang ada pada diri Ludwig. Elizaveta yang merasa khawatir itu akhirnya mengusap punggungnya seraya bertanya "Ludwig ~, _jól vagy__?_. _Nem néz ki egészséges. Valami zavaró?"_

" _Ich bin__okay__Elizaveta__, __alles in Ordnung_.[2]" Balas Ludwig sambil memijit dahinya "_Aber.._[3]"

"Tetapi apa, Ludwig-san?" Kiku ikut-ikutan khawatir. Ludwig menggelengkan kepala, Kiku memaklumi keputusan Ludwig yang tak mau memberitahukannya. Apapun itu, pasti itu penting sekali bagi pimpinan pasukan pelindung keluarga Honda tersebut.

"Hei teman-teman, cepat kesini" seru Antonio. Elizaveta, Lovino, Kiku, dan Ludwig kontan langsung menghampiri Antonio. Terlihat bahwa para Caribinieri tersebut siap menerjang pria bermata ruby bersama anak ayamnya itu.

"Gawat.." panik Elizaveta "Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kasihan pria itu.. Tapi, dia terlihat najong sih tapi jadi ga apa-apa deh dia habisi" dan Elizaveta langsung mendapat jitakan cantik dari Antonio dan Lovino.

"Tentu saja kita menolongnya!. Lho, Ludwig-san? Kamu mau kema—LUDWIG-SAN!"

Ludwig mengabaikan perintah Kiku dan langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Lovino yang berdecak kesal itu, akhirnya ikut keluar dengan alasan kalau dia terluka, adik kembarnya itu pasti bakal menangis dan pasti merepotkan. Caribinieri yang melihat hal itu pun, langsung mengarah kearha mereka dan menyerang mereka.

Kiku, Elizaveta, dan Antonio akhirnya ikut turun tangan juga.

Pertempuran sengit pun terjadi. Ludwig mengeluarkan pedang perak bertorehkan kata _'Beillschmidt' _itu kearah Caribinieri yang jumlahnya kalah banyak dengannya. _'Trang!' _ satu Caribineri jatuh dan seorang lagi berusaha untuk menjatuhkan Ludwig, namun dengan sigap Ludwig langsung menghindarinya.

'_PTUUUUUUUNGGG'_ tiga orang jatuh terkena _frying pan_ maut milik Elizaveta. Semangat Elizaveta semakin mambara sehingga ia kembali memukul orang—sampai pingsan dengan membabi buta. Kiku tak mau kalah, ia melancarkan serangan-serangan kepada musuh-musuhnya menggunakan teknik yang sempat ia pelajari lewat buku Ludwig—dengan diam-diam tentunya. Kiku mengayunkan pedangnya kesana-kemari dengan lemah gemulai, seakan ia sedang menari.

Beda lagi dengan duo tomato itu. Mereka saling _back-up _satu sama lain_. _ Lovino yang menggunakan _shotgun_, dan Antonio yang menggunakan kapak membuat kolaborasi yang indah sekali. Lovino yang mahir sekali memakai senjatanya, menembak kesana kemari sehingga satu persatu lawannya tumbang. Begitu juga dengan Antonio, sesekali ia mengayunkannya, lalu melemparnya sehingga makin banyak saja yang tumbang.

Namun serangan grup kecil tersebut sama sekali tak berpengaruh, nampaknya Caribinieri tersebut tak ada habis-habisnya.

"SIAL!" umpat Elizaveta kesal "Kenapa mereka tak habis-habis sih? Padahal aku sudah pakai dua _frying pan!_". Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju

'_Nah, sekarang bagaimana?' _pikir Kiku dalam hati

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA(?)!" teriak seseorang, disusul oleh ciapan sang anak ayam_. What the_?

Mereka menoleh kebelakang dengan serentak, dan didapatinya pemuda albino tersebut disandera oleh seorang bermata _soulless_. Sepertinya ia adalah kepala Caribinierinya.

"_Hong.._" desis Ludwig "Lepaskan orang itu" perintahnya dengan tegas

"Tidak akan, _senior_ Ludwig. Ah. Kau bukan lagi seniorku lagi, kau yang sekarang hanyalah pengkhianat" ujar Hong dengan datar dan tak berekspresi "Taruh senjata kalian, dan serahkan _Honda Kiku_ sekarang juga, atau orang ini kubunuh" Hong semakin memperdekat jarak pedangnya keleher pria albino tersebut. Sementara orang itu hanya mendesah perlahan dengan mata menyeringai.

"BANGS—"

"Cepat, atau aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya. Senior. Kau punya waktu 5 detik" ancam Hong. "5.."

Ludwig bingung, tak tahu harus bagaimana, haruskah ia menyerahkan Kiku, atau mengorbankan_nya_?. Kakaknya. _Bruder_nya.

'_Bruder..'_

"4.."

"_West.. _Luddie..Kau kah disana?" panggil pria bermata ruby itu dengan lembut

Ludwig terperajat mendengar suara kakaknya. Masih ingatkah ia akannya?. Ahh, betapa Ludwig merindukan suara itu. Suara milik orang yang selama ini merawatnya, melindunginya, mengajarinya..

"3..."

"Aku senang jika itu benar-benar kau, _kleine bruder_.." desahnya "Aku mencarimu selama ini, dasar nggak _awesome_, hehehe.."

..Sekaligus, yang ia tinggalkan. Demi tugas yang ia emban. Demi menyelamatkan Kiku. Demi kerajaan. demi Jepang. Demi.. demi..

"2.."

Sudahlah itu tak penting, yang penting bagaimana cara menyelamatkannya.

"Ludwig-san, aku.." Kiku angkat bicara "Jika ia sangat berarti bagi Ludwig-san, tak apa-apa. Aku akan—„

"1. Waktu habis. Bunuh mereka" sahut Hong dengan MONOTON dan tegas

Sekumpulan Caribineri tersebut langsung menerjang mereka tanpa pandang bulu. Kiku terkejut, sementara Lovino bingung harus berbuat apa. Antonio malah semakin mempererat genggamannya terhadap kapaknya seraya terus menjaga jaraknya dengan Lovino. Elizaveta sudah ketakutan, ia menyilangkan tangannya diatas kepala, agar itu bisa melindunginya.

Saat dirasa mata pedang pasukan itu sudah menembus tubuh mereka, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar bunyi mata anak panah meluncur dan satu persatu mengenai korbannya.

Kiku lalu mendongakkan matanya kearah langit, dan didapatinya seorang pria berambut sedikit emas kecoklatan, bermata hijau, sedang menunggangi naga berbulu biru yang terbang melintasi langit malam sembari memegang panah.

"Kau.."

**~ Romeo and Juliet ~**

Alfred sekarang sedang duduk menikmati _night coffee_(?) di jendela kamarnya yang besar itu. Sesekali ia menatap langit biru tua, dan mendengarkan bunyi burung hantu yang saling sahut-menyahut. Samar-samar, ia dapat mendengar suara pertarungan di sebelah barat. Ahahaha... tentu ia hanya berimajinasi, iya kan?. Masa beneran kedengaran, kalau iya, berarti tandanya ia sudah jadi HERO! HAAHAHAHA ~. Ujar Alfred narsis.

Alfred lalu memicingkan matanya, seakan ada suatu objek yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Objek itu terbang, mengepakkan sayap menuju kearahnya. Lama ia perhatikan, dan barulah ia sadar kalau itu adalah merpati yang ia kirimkan untuk memberitahu Ludwig.

Merpati itu lalu hinggap di jendela kamar Alfred. Alfred melihat ada secarik keras yang menempel dikaki burung itu. Tentu saja bodohnya ia, tandanya Ludwig membalas kirimannya. Ia lalu melepaskan kertas itu dari ujung kaki merpati putih itu, lalu membacanya isinya.

'_Ich__habe__es__erhalten__werde__. __Heute Abend__werde ich__an die Grenze__gehen__. __Vielen Dank für__die__Informationen__, __ich hoffe,__das ist wahr__._[4]

_-Ludwig Beillschmidt-'_

"Geez.. Sampai-sampai ia memakai bahasa asal keluarganya.." Alfred terkekeh-kekeh sejenak. Ia lalu menunduk sedikit, lalu kembali menatap sang dewi malam. "Tak kusangka, rencanaku berhasil. HAHAHAHAHAHA.. BAHKAN SEORANG PIMPINAN PASUKAN KHUSUS TERBAIK PUN BISA AKU MANIPULASI! HAHAHAHA" Alfred tertawa terbahak-bahak layaknya orang gila. Alfred lalu menghela nafas sejenak, dan kembali menatap langit.

"Sepertinya aku telah berbuat dosa lagi. Gupta Muhammad _Hassan-kun_" ucap Alfred lirih "Aku tak bisa membangkitkan pohon itu lagi, terlalu mustahil sekarang...". Alfred terdiam lalu meneruskan kata-katanya "Tapi anak itu. Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut bisa kan?. Untuk itu aku harus cepat membawanya.. harus.." Alfred lalu menutup matanya, merasakan angin malam.

Sementara diruang bawah tanah, dimana kedua—sekarang satu—pohon _eustachius_ itu hidup, Gupta sedang memandangi kolam dibawah pohon itu, sembari bersenandung.

"_Saat semua kisah ini berakhir, akan segera tiba. Wahai putri penyelamat umat, pembawa benih kesuburan, cepatlah kemari. Persembahkanlah dirimu untukku, korbankanlah dirimu untuk negeri malang ini.. Cepatlah.."_

Gupta kembali bersenandung. Kali ini, ia bersenandung dengan lagu yang bernada lebih seram.

**~ Romeo and Juliet ~**

" _Nessun dorma! Nessun dorma! Tu pure, o, Principessa, nella tua fredda stanza, guardi le stelleche tremano d'amoree di speranza._[*]" Feliciano bernyanyi dengan nada seriosa sambil mencuci piring, dan sukses membuat Francis kaget.

"Feli.. Kau bisa.. menyanyi... seriosa? Bahkan sambil cuci piring?" tanya Francis dengan sedikit kaget

"Ve ~ Nggak juga ve ~" jawab Feliciano sambil tersenyum "Aku hanya khawatir, makanya jadi mempengaruhi suaraku(?)" lanjutnya nggak nyambung. Francis mengangguk-angguk

"Khawatir kenapa?. Ahem ~ Pasti Ludwig ya ~" Goda Francis. Feliciano sukses menjadi merah padam. "Sudahlah mereka pasti ba—"

'_PRAAAAAAAAANG' _

"—ik-baik, saja..?" Francis ragu dengan kata-katanya

"Ve ~" Feliciano memungut serpihan-serpihan gelas itu "Ini gelas Ludwig ve ~. Aduh ve ~ Aku benar-benar khawatir ve ~. Bagaimana kalau Ludwig kenapa-napa ve ~" Feliciano mulai menangis. Francis menjadi kalap, dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah Feli, aku yakin Ludwig baik-baik saja.." Francis berusaha menengangkan orang yang sudah ia anggap adik itu "Kalau kau menangis, Ludwig nanti jadinya malah nambah khawatir.." tumben Francis jadi bijak!.

Feliciano mengangguk perlahan. Lalu membersihkan serpihan-serpihan gelas itu dengan perasaan sedikit tenang.

'_Kuharap mereka beneran baik-baik saja...'_ harap Francis dalam hati

**~ Romeo and Juliet ~**

"Kau.."

Pria itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kiku. Dengan sigap ia langsung memanahi pasukan Caribinieri itu satu persatu dengan panahnya (dan sekali panah ajaibnya bisa empat!). Dalam waktu lima menit, sudah banyak orang yang tumbang.

Merasa tak mau kalah, Antonio juga ikut beraksi. Diayunkannya kapak _silver _kesayangannya itu dengan cepat layaknya Ievan Polka(?). Dalam ritme serangannya itu, sesekali pula ia melempar kapaknya layaknya melempar bumerang, dan '_sreeeeeeeeet'_ banyak juga yang jatuh.

Elizaveta makin semangat mengayun-ayunkan _frying pan _legendarisnya itu. _'Tuuung' 'Tuuung' 'Tuuung'_ begitulah nada yang berhasil dihasilkan oleh penggorengan itu. Kali ini Lovino ikut membantu, ia menembakkan shotgun-nya kearah Elizaveta, dan dengan tangkasnya Elizaveta memukul arah peluru itu agar mengenai yang lain. Berbahaya namun kolaborasi yang amat menakjubkan!. Kedatangan pria misterius itu ternyata berhasil membangkitkan semangat mereka!.

Hanya sedikit sekali Caribinieri yang tersisa, dan itu membuat Hong terpaksa mundur. Ia lalu memerintahkan pasukannya untuk kembali ke istana, dan melepaskan pria albino yang tadi disekapnya. Dilemparkannya tubuh sang albino ketanah—dan Ludwig dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"_Bruder? Bruder! __Sie sind__okay?_[5]. _BRUDER! GILBERT BEILLSCHMIDT!" _panggil Ludwig sembari mengguncang-guncangkan pemilik mata ruby tersebut. Si empu badannya itu hanya mendesah perlahan, dan membuka matanya sedikit.

"West..." ucap Gilbert lirih "Syukurlah itu kau.. Luddie.." Gilbert lalu memeluk Ludwig sambil menangis. Ludwig—yang kaget dan memerah?—membalas pelukan kakaknya itu dengan berderai airmata. Kedua kakak beradik itu saling melepas rindu. "Aku rindu, west"

"Maaf, kakak" Ludwig meminta maaf "Aku harus melindungi Kiku Honda. Maaf, karena aku panik saat itu. Maaf kakak.."

Gilbert menggelengkan kepalanya. "Honda Kiku.. ya?. Ah benar, anak itu. Yang selama ini selalu disukai oleh si alis tebal" Gilbert terkekeh sembari mendelik kearah Kiku yang sudah memerah layaknya kepiting rebus.

Sementara kedua kakak beradik itu sedang saling merindukan satu sama lain. Kiku mulai mencara sosok pria yang menurutnya mirip Arthur itu. Setelah menoleh kesana kemari, ia menemukan pria itu seang menaiki naganya.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong kami. Tanpa kamu, kami mungkin sudah tamat" Kiku tersenyum kearah pria itu. Pria itu hanya menatap Kiku dengan tatapan tajam (dan bisa saja menakuti semua orang). Kiku yang penasaran dengan pria itu, lalu bertanya "Ah, kalau boleh tahu. Siapa namamu?."

"Will" jawab pria berambut coklat keemasan itu "William Kirkland. Panggil saja aku Will" katanya pendek. Kiku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku bocah(?) Kirkland itu yang sedikit mirip dengan Arthur.

Will lalu menepuk pantat(?) naganya, dan naganya langsung bersiap untuk terbang. Kiku menutupi matanya dengan tangannya, agar debu-debu tak masuk lewat matanya. Sang naga berbulu biru itu dengan perlahan namun pasti, semakin terangkat menuju udara, membawa Will menuju kediamannya. Namun sebelum pergi, Will mengatakan sesuatu.

"Janganlah terlalu terburu-buru dalam menyerang, Honda. Atau itu nanti akan berakibat buruk bagimu" nasihatnya, dan Kiku tak mengerti. Will mendesah perlahan "Suatu saat kau juga akan mengerti."

Sudah dirasa cukup, Will lalu menuntun naganya untuk segera pergi dari situ. Kiku hanya memandangi punggung naga itu—dan penunggangnya dari kejauhan.

'_Apa maksudnya Will-san ya?'_ batin Kiku. Namun ia tak peduli. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, dan berlari menuju arah teman-temannya yang sedang membantu Ludwig memapah kakak albino-nya dan jangan lupa anak ayam berbentuk bulat kuning itu.

Mereka tak sadar, bahwa penentuan kemana takdir akan mengarahkan mereka akan semakin dekat tanggal mainnya..

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

~ Sesi Kamus(?) ~ (Kalau salah, hajar om gugle! #dibuang)**

**[1] **Ludwig~, _jól vagy__?_. _Nem néz ki egészséges. Valami zavaró? _(Magyar/Hungarian) = Ludwig, kau tak apa?. Kau tampak tak baik-baik saja, sesuatu mengganggumu?

**[2] **_Ich bin__okay__Elizaveta__, __alles in Ordnung_ (German) = Aku tak apa Elizaveta, semua baik-baik saja

**[3]**_Aber.. (_German) = Tetapi.../Tapi...

**[4] **_'Ich__habe__es__erhalten__werde__. __Heute Abend__werde ich__an die Grenze__gehen__. __Vielen Dank für__die__Informationen__, __ich hoffe,__das ist wahr_(German) = Aku sudah terima pesanmu. Malam ini aku akan pergi keperbatasan. Terima kasih atas informasinya, kuharap ini benar.

**[5]**_ Bruder? Bruder! __Sie sind__okay? _(German) = Kakak? Kakak! Kau baik-baik saja?"

**[*] **_Nessun Dorma_, lagu seriosa penutup opera bernama Turandot yang dinyanyikan oleh... Pettucini (ITU NAMA MAKANAN BEG*!). OK, saya lupa yang nanyinya namanya siapa, tapi lagu ini pernah dinyanyiin Putri Ayu di IMB

* * *

**A/N : Yahaha, pendek lagi. Sebenernya sengaja sih, soalnya saya masih menyimpan hal selanjutnya di chapter depan. Chapter depan kita sudah mulai masuk ke inti cerita! HOREEEE *tebarmawar* #disambet**

**OK, sekian bacot (singkat) saya, sekarang ripiu please~ Onegai ~. MAaf A/N ga bisa panjang-panjang m(_)m  
**

**~Sign**

**Mochiyo-sama**


End file.
